User blog:Lord Dalek/My five cents
NOTE: The "five cents" is a pun on a move by the Canadain government a while back. Pennies are no longer a thing in Canada. So we can't put our two cents into anything. After spending many hours wishing sleep instead of reading painful blogs, with semi-philosophical thought to everything, I have come to four points for this Wiki that, I believe, should be taken to heart. I am an ex-administrator, and I created much of the Terms of Service and, in fact, most of the rules and original pages, I had some hand in. I've been here the whole time this Wiki has existed, and I have come to grow an emotional bond to this place. So, I give you my ideas of the Wiki. Rules Admins, users, anons, it's time to read the Terms of Service. So much conflict could be avoided. In reading such things, I find most people have not really...understood...the idea of a "Closed Case", or an event or series of events that should not, for ANY reason, be brought up. I keep hearing things about the "issues not to be reopened." There have only been two ''closed cases in the history of this Role-Play site, and neither of them is related to what transpired. I cannot mention the closed cases in mind, as I quote the rule directly: an Admin will, as a last resort, if they cannot solve the issue themselves, inact the Closed Case rules, in which any mention of the case will result in an instant temp ban, followed by a perma ban for any mentions thereafter. By this logic, most users here should be permabanned, including the founder and most Admins. Now obviously that cannot happen, but furthermore, there was, to the best of my recollection, no Forum post relating to the issue at hand as a closed case. Again, I quote the rule. All users will be informed of a Closed Case via the Forum system, and the forum post will be deleted after 3 days, as part of "erasing" the case. Any attempt to re-open a Closed Case will result in an instant Perma-ban. So, again, by that logic, the case in question was never closed. Even if it was, and somehow I didn't get informed of it (me not here for 72 hours is quite something), again, most users would be permabanned. So, therefore, any mention of the case or issue being unmentionable is null. Please, everyone, read the rules. I made them clear as I could. Administration Ah, yes, the glorious Admins. Congrats to Rogue and LD, I hope you do a good job. Regardless of who has that little green blot next to their name, the job of the admin entails three things: 1. Total respect for the community and its rules 2. A willingness to deliever justice 3. Lack of bias in all cases. So far, I have not seen that in this case. Everyone has a clear bias (for good reason, but still bias) and through what I have seen of bans, both 1 and 2 were also violated. Opposition was thrown outwards into the ocean blue, and at least one user had another speak on their behalf. That, to me, is sad. And it brings me to the sub-points of being an Admin. To be a proper Admin (and I will admit I lacked some of the aforementioned and to be mentioned qualities, thus I was removed from my seat of power), one must also display: 4. The ability to listen to all critcal comments 5. The ability to calmly settle disputes I saw point five, Fob calmly (though firmly) laying down the law. However, the banning of several users who seem to offer critcal (if harsh) comments proves that four of the five aforementioned points had no presence upon the Wiki. To the Admins, I ask of you, both new and old, to strive to act with a swift, calm, unbiased view of how justice is to be served on this Wiki. Do not ban users "out of the blue." Allow everyone to speak. If the users break rules, unless it gets to a point in which the user MUST be banned at that moment, allow everyone to speak before giving sentance. PMs are wonderful for this. Freedom of Speech Not to sound as if I am in politics (that would be Vass's domain, I prefer law), but this Wiki must, MUST, allow total freedom of speech, of topics that are not Closed Cases. This is similar to being able to say anything you wish, other than shouting "FIRE" in a crowded theater. Admins: Consider everyone's point of veiw, from the harshest of comments about your ability, to the kindest of suggestions. Disregard only what is clearly an attempt to incite anger, insulting the person, and not their ability to govern. This, as I know very well, is very difficult, but it can also be incredibly useful for imrpoving one's self. Try your best to tell the diffirence between hate-fueled anger and simply a highly critical comment. Users: Shout your opinion from the rooftops! Not literally, after all, if I went to my roof and screamed "DAEMON SHOULD BE A LITTLE LESS BAN-HAPPY" (Only an example, I promise), it makes no sense. But tell the person in question exactly what you think can improve. Tell them HOW to improve, as well. To all users If a topic makes you uncomfortable, speak out. Simply request that the issue go to PMs or a Chatzy, or better yet, leave the chat for a day or so. If you have an accusation against a user, do not base it on simple theory, give it solid ground. Here is, from my understanding, what happened. ''All fascists are pro-gun control. Vass is pro-gun control, therefore, Vass is a fascist. Now, that was only a hypothetical example. But we all CLEARLY know Vass is the OPPOSITE of fascist. and yet, from my knowledge of the issue, that is basically what happened here. If you want to accuse an admin, or any user, give it very solid legs to stand on. Otherwise...we get what happened while I was away. ~Treekaru 07:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) And as I shall now start doing: THE SONG I AM CURRENTLY LISTNEING TO: Callisto Rising - Bal-Sagoth Category:Blog posts